naruto_ocfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Moruchika Kagura
Moruchika Kagura (神楽モル地下, Kagura Moruchika) o simplemente Moruchika (モル地下, Moruchika), cuyo nombre actual es Moruchika Hatake (畑モル地下 , Hatake Moruchika) era una kunoichi de rango Jōnin de Konohagakure y anteriormente miembro ANBU. Es ciega, por lo que fue tratada con condescendencia constantemente a causa de su discapacidad y altura, en especial por sus sobreprotectores padres. Fue una Instructora Especial para las Nuevas Generaciones Shinobi, encargada de la generación del Equipo Kakashi, Equipo Asuma y Equipo Kurenai, así como líder del del Equipo Moruchika, que consta de Kikyo Senju', '''Kazuya Uchiha y Kairi Kuroichi', aunque tiene varios alumnos, muchos de ellos siendo desconocidos. Moruchika es una de las pocas sobrevivientes del Clan Kagura, tras ser salvada por sus padres y Reini, una sirvienta de su antigua casa cuando caza-recompensas atacaron a su familia. Pertenece al Clan Kagura y el Clan Hatake, aunque es líder de la mitad del Clan Kagura que reside en Konohagakure mientras que Mitsue Kagura es el líder de la otra mitad que vive en Hanagakure. Fue conocida mundialmente por el uso de sus habilidades, lo que valió sus apodos: '''Asesina a Ciegas (スレイブラインド, Sureiburaindo) y La mejor kunoichi ciega del Mundo (最高のブラインドくノ一の世界, Saikō no buraindo kunoichi no sekai) durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Mejor amiga de Midoriko Senju, a quien le salvó de suicidarse al estar en una profunda depresión. A pesar de las diferencias entre ambos clanes (Senju y Kagura), a las dos no les importa y trataron de arreglar las disputas entre los clanes, creando una alianza entre ambos clanes. Se unió al Circo del País del Fuego junto a Midoriko donde ambas trabajaron como acróbatas. Durante un tiempo vivió en Hanagakure para ver la aldea natal de su padre y la cual Konoha destruyó, pero se llevó la sorpresa de ver a personas aún habitando ese lugar, luego fue en busca de Participó junto a Jiraiya en la misión de infiltración a la Aldea Oculta Entre la Lluvia, donde luchó contra Konan, vendiéndola, pero siendo vencida por los seis caminos del dolor de Pain. Con sus pocas fuerzas "vio" la muerte de su maestro frente a ella. En la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi fue la comandante de la Sexta División (División suicida) y logró Pudo ver a sus 31 años, luego que Naruto consiguiera el poder del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. En su juventud fue miembro del Equipo Kushina, junto a sus compañeros Kazo Shimura y Kou Kuroichi. Luego de la muerte de sus compañeros, su maestra y su abuelo, tras pasada la mayoría de edad, adoptó a Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo de su maestra, como su hijo.' '''Es hija del líder del Clan Kagura, convirtiéndose en la líder actual del clan después de la restauración de este. Ella es esposa de Kakashi Hatake y' madre biológica de mellizos, Kakushi Hatake y Yugen Hatake. Historia Moruchika es la única hija de la rica familia entre Koozui Kagura, el antiguo líder del Clan Kagura y Funka Kagura, antigua habitante de Konohagakure. Es ciega de nacimiento porque sus ojos no fueron vendados al nacer, ya que todos los ojos de los miembros del Clan Kagura tienen los ojos débiles en el nacimiento. Sus padres la protegieron con rigor, que creían que su ceguera la hacía débil e incapaz de valerse por sí misma. Fueron a medidas extremas para garantizar su protección, ocultando su existencia del resto del mundo, lo que dio lugar a que muy pocas personas supieran que la familia tenía una hija. Ambos padres esperaban que su hija fuera bien educada y se volviera una joven correcta, lejos del mundo Shinobi, algo que Moruchika estaba en desacuerdo. Una noche, cuando Moruchika tenía 5 años, mientras la familia cenaba en su amplio comedor con otros miembros del clan Kagura, en un reunión del clan, hasta fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo. Los presentes Kagura sabían que los caza-recompensas que van tras ellos eran valientes, pero nunca esperaron que atacarían cuando el clan estuviese reunido. Todos los menores del clan fueron llevados lejos de la reunión por los sirvientes que trabajan bajo las ordenes de Koozui, quienes debían proteger a los Kagura más jovenes; Moruchika fue llevada por una fiel sirvienta llamada Reini, quien la cargaba en su brazos, cantando una canción de cuna mientras corría para calmar los llantos de Moruchika, quien al poco tiempo se quedó dormida. A diferencia de los demás sirvientes que huyeron, Reini fue perseguida por un equipo de caza-recompensas altamente entrenados que querían llegar consigo a la niña por ser la hija del antiguo líder del clan Kagura para venderla al mercado negro por su increíble herencia genética. Pero Reini, dispuesta a morir por proteger a la pequeña niña, corrió sin descanso durante cinco días hasta llegar a la aldea natal de Funka Kagura, Konohagakure, donde los Kagura antiguamente fueron esclavos bajo el mandato del Segundo Hokage de Konoha. A los días de llegar a Konohagakure desde la aldea desconocida en la que antes vivían, Reini caería enferma para morir en días posteriores. La custodia de Moruchika fue tomada por su anciano abuelo materno, Kegama, que se encontraba postrado en una cama, imposibilitado de muchas acciones en las que Moruchika le ayudaba; fue rechazada por Koharu Utatane, su tía materna, quién decía que su sangre era sucia al tener la misma sangre que Koozui Kagura. Koharu le esparció una mala fama por la aldea, lo que hizo que le discriminarán tanto por un miembro del Clan Kagura como por ser ciega. Cuando cumplió seis años su abuelo le contó historias de su madre cuando niña durante todo el día, al momento que su abuelo se durmió por cansancio, ella escapó de casa tras oir unos ruidos, encontrando a topos de nariz de estrella. Moruchika escuchaba y sentía cada movimiento que ellos realizaban al moverse, interesada por la especie animal, poco a poco ella misma se convirtió en un "topo humano" que podía "ver"a través de la tierra, detectando a las personas y otros objetos al sentir sus vibraciones, que ella percibía a través de la tierra con sus pies descalzos, sin saber que había desarrollado la habilidad sísmica del clan Kagura. En el proceso, ella también desarrolló un gran sentido de la audición, del olfato y del tacto. Habían pocas ocasiones en las que Moruchika salia de casa, saliendo únicamente a comprar comestibles, siendo humillada por los aldeanos que aún tenían odio hacia los miembros del Clan Kagura. Siempre que regresaba de comprar, ella se acercaba a la cama de su abuelo y lloraba, hasta que se dormía, su abuelo acariciaba su cabeza y le decía que: no es bueno quedarse con la tristeza dentro, llora todo lo que quieras, yo estaré aquí cuando necesites llorar. De ese modo, Moruchika se sentía avergonzada de ser una Kagura y portar el símbolo de su clan en sus ropas, sin embargo su abuelo le dijo que: aquello que no ves no debería incomodarte, mucho menos a aquellos que lo ven, dándole confianza de portar el símbolo del clan de su padre. Ella por si sola entrenó cada día, en especial su habilidad sísmica del clan Kagura, fue capaz de desarrollar esta habilidad, siendo capaz de "ver" únicamente a través de la tierra, a tal punto que podía detectar el menor de los movimientos. Ella es la Kagura más joven en lograr perfeccionar esta habilidad a una temprana edad, gracias a ello ingresó a la Academia a los 7 años, cuando se sentía preparara para enfrentar las frecuentes burlas sobre su clan. Se graduó a los 8 años, sorprendiendo a sus maestros por ella, incluso tomando el nombre de la Prodigiosa Ciega; aunque durante el transcurso de ese año, ella fue brutalmente molestada por sus compañeros, no obstante, logró hacer amigas que eran Might Guy, Midoriko Senju, Rin Nohara y Kurenai Yuhi, quienes le defendían sobre los comentarios discriminadores de su compañeros. En su primer día en la Academia Ninja sintió el inmenso poder oculto de Might Duy, quien, enfrente de toda la academia, le pidió que fuese su maestro de taijutsu, que ella sería una kunoichi a pesar de ceguera y los orígenes de su clan, Might Duy aceptó convirtiéndola en la primera Kagura en recibir clases de una persona ajena al clan. Poco después Might Guy le confesó que le interesaba de forma romántica y trató de besarla, Moruchika sin saber que hacer, golpeo a Guy mandándolo lejos. Después de graduarse, se le asignó un equipo junto a Kazo Shimura y Kou Kuroichi, bajo la dirección de su Jonin, Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa del futuro Cuarto Hokage. Participó en los Exámenes Chunin, donde debía luchar en equipo contra Genin de Kumogakure, en el Bosque de la Muerte. Luego, consiguió pasar a la siguiente ronda donde luchó contra Rin Nohara, saliendo vencedora y después contra Anko Mitarashi, logrando vencer pero perdiendo la conciencia en el camino. Finalmente ella se convirtió en Chunin. Años siguientes, entre los nueve a doce años, se habría unido al Circo del País del Fuego donde mostraría sus increíbles habilidades acrobáticas y habría participado de concursos de lucha ilegales, allí mostraba con orgullo sus habilidades, donde su nombre clave era '''Topo'' (モグラ –, ''Mogura). Durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, donde a cinco equipos, entre ellos el Equipo Kushina, se les habría asignado la misión de llevar un pergamino donde estaban escritas las negociaciones de paz de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas hacia las demás aldeas; el Equipo Kushina estaba yendo a la Aldea Oculta Entre las Rocas, donde serían atacados por un ejercito de ninjas, allí fallecería Kazo Shimura salvando la vida de Moruchika de un ataque aéreo en la batalla. Finalmente consiguieron entregar en pergamino, para luego regresar a la aldea y hacer el funeral de su compañero muerto en acción. Esto bloquearía emocionalmente a Moruchika, quien aún no reaccionaba a la muerte de su compañero por su culpa. Ella lloraría todas las noches, tratando de desahogar el remordimiento y arrepintiéndose por su actitud impulsiva durante batallas. Su abuelo sería quien tranquilizara a Moruchika después de tantos sollozos, diciéndole que ahora ella podría cambiar las cosas para mejor, para que nadie más muera en la guerra. No obstante, ella solamente se deprime más al enterarse de la "muerte" de su amigo, Obito Uchiha. Tras un tiempo de la muerte de Kazo y Obito (fingida en el último caso), se le vuelve a asignar una misión al Equipo Kushina, donde Kushina no participaría por estar herida. El objetivo de la misión era ser la carnada para los refuerzos para que no ayudarán en la batalla de Konoha vs Suna. En un descuido, Kou es herido mortalmente, muriendo en el lugar, provocando que Moruchika desate su furia contra los shinobi por la muerte de su preciado amigo y compañero. Luego de un rato llegarían los refuerzos para la batalla contra los refuerzos compuesto de Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, Might Guy, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Hayate Gekko, Ebisu, Raido Namiashi, Midoriko Senju y Genma Shiranui, quienes encontrarían el lugar de batalla manchado por completo de sangre y a Moruchika apuñalando múltiples veces al responsable de la muerte de Kou. Midoriko trataría de detenerla, pero ella seguiría clavando un kunai en el pecho del shinobi de Suna, mientras llora, diciendo que fue culpa de ella la muerte de ambos compañeros. Poco después, Moruchika fue asignada en un equipo de refuerzos, que debían ayudar a rescatar a Rin, quien había sido secuestrada por Kirigakure. Kakashi, el asignado principal de la misión, rescató a Rin y huyó con ella hacia Konoha, no obstante, a Rin la convirtieron en Jinchuriki del Isobu para que atacará Konoha cuando estuviera dentro de la aldea. Al llegar Moruchika al centro de batalla, lo único que vio fueron cadaveres por todos lados (tanto de Kirigakure como Konohagakure), entre estos el cadáver de Rin y a Kakashi inconsciente en suelo, con niveles bajo de chakra. Durante su última misión antes que acabase la guerra, Moruchika es secuestrada y torturada durante horas, de tal manera que ni siquiera su habilidad de regeneración espontanea podía curar sus heridas, esto duró hasta que llegó un equipo de rescate, siendo la última víctima de la guerra. Después de la conclusión formal de la guerra, Moruchika visitaría a menudo las respectivas tumbas de Obito y Rin el Monumento de piedra y en el cementerio de Konoha. El Cuarto Hokage es nombrado, siendo el esposo de maestra, Minato Namikaze. Él ascendió su rango a ANBU, bajo sus órdenes directas, en la cual le asigno cuidar a Kushina hasta que llegara el momento de que naciera su bebe, lo cual siguió al piel de la letra, junto Kakashi Hatake (su compañero durante la misión), pero al poco tiempo de darle la misión se le retiró ya que la protección sería ocupada por los ANBUS bajo el control del Tercer Hokage. El día del Ataque del Nueve Colas a Konoha, a ella y a todos los shinobis jóvenes se les prohibió participar en la batalla por lo que fueron retenidos por el padre de Kurenai y otros shinobis. Les dijeron que tenían que ser protegidos a fin de asegurar una nueva generación, de manera que puedan transmitir la Voluntad de Fuego. Con ello se llevó a cabo la muerte de muchos ninjas, entre ellos su maestra y el Cuarto Hokage, que sellaron el Kyubi al interior de su hijo, convirtiéndolo en Jinchuriki a temprana edad. Pasaron unos meses del Ataque del Kyubi, cuando la aldea estaba en reconstrucción, donde Moruchika fue la donadora principal. La enfermedad de su abuelo lo fue deteriorando al punto que acabo con su vida, dejando a Moruchika sola, Koharu Utatane le seguía rechazando, quedando completamente sola. A la semana de la muerte de su abuelo, ella trataría de suicidarse, cortándose las venas, y finalmente clavarse una katana en su corazón, pero fue detenida por Midoriko Senju y Kakashi Hatake, quienes habrían entrado a la vivienda rompiendo la puerta. Midoriko, para evitar que algo así ocurriese nuevamente, acogió a Moruchika en su casa y cuidaría de ella hasta sus 17 años. Moruchika, con el dinero que tenía, se compró un departamento, donde fue a vivir junto a Naruto, luego de pelear por su custodia cuando cumplió 18 años. También ingresaría a la Academia como Instructora Especial para las Nuevas Generaciones Shinobi, donde cuidaría al Equipo Kakashi, Equipo Kurenai y Equipo Asuma, también se le asignaría el Equipo Moruchika, compuesto de Kikyo Senju, Kuroro Magatsuhi y Kawaramaru Dai. Apariencia Aunque parezca una chica delicada, en realidad de una especialista en Taijutsu y seguimiento, siendo uno de las kunoichis más fuertes de Konoha. Moruchika es una hermosa kunoichi poseedora de un oscuro cabello y ojos celestes pálidos, heredados de su padre en una tonalidad más clara. Tiene una tez blanco pálido, un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, además de una baja estatura por la que es frecuentemente molestada. Lleva maquillaje de vez en cuando, que consiste de un lápiz labial rosa pálido. Su traje durante la primera y la segunda parte era un corto y ajustado vestido azul sin mangas, con un mallas de rejilla un poco más abajo de su vestido y un chaleco táctico de Konohagakure, ocupaba sandalias shinobi oscuros de tacón y unos calentadores que oculta varios sellos de su clan en sus brazos. Su banda ninja la usa como tiara, igual que Sakura, exceptuando que Moruchika amarra su cabello en un gran moño alto. Cuando es dominada por sus ansias de sangre sus ojos brillan de manera exótica. Durante el salto de tiempo entre la primera y la segunda parte ella dejó su cabello suelto, usaba un corto vestido sin mangas tipo kimono de color azul oscuro y unas largas botas negras. En la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, se viste con el uniforme de las Fuerzas Aliadas Shinobi, con un sencillo traje de color azul sin mangas; su cabello lo ha dejado suelto, sin ocupar su Banda Ninja. Cuando no esta en una misión y se encuentra en casa ayudando a los miembros de su clan, utiliza en chihaya, que consiste en una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi, con una pulsera roja que le regaló Rin Nohara. Su cabello está semi-sujetado por una cinta blanca. Al momento de salir del recinto de su clan, ocupa una suelta blusa de color azul que muestra el estomago y un largo pantalón blanco, aun siguiendo ocupando los calentadores y la pulsera de Rin. Might Guy le regaló las mismas ropas que él ocupa para su cumpleaños, ella decidió colocárselo pero no era de su talla. Midoriko le arregló el traje, ajustándolo, cortándolo y tiñéndolo de color negro para el cuerpo de Moruchika. Ese atuendo lo ocupa únicamente para entrenar. De hecho, sus prendas de vestir cambian continuamente, esto se puede ver cuando era adolescente, ella no tenía ningún tipo de ropa en concreto, esto mismo se da con su peinado. Dos años después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, el peinado de Moruchika ha cambiado, optando por atarlo en una coleta baja, dejando de utilizar el protector de la aldea. Ahora ella viste un traje de una sola pieza de color morado y un par de sandalias blancas. Durante el epílogo, cortó su cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros. Su atuendo consiste de un largo vestido de cuello alto de color azul oscuro con una abertadura en la parte derecha con vendas cubriendo sus muslos, usa sandalias shinobi de tacón y ha dejado de pintarse los labios. En Road to Ninja: Naruto la Película''' ella tiene una apariencia erótica, a diferencia de la femenina forzada que en realidad es masculina. Personalidad Normalmente, Moruchika expresa una actitud pacífica, incluso cuando se enfrenta a grandes dificultades personales. Ella es sensata, práctica y racional. Es alegre y le agrada hacer travesuras con su mejor amiga, Midoriko Senju, a sus antiguos compañeros de Academia. A pesar de su alegre actitud, ella es brutalmente honesta al criticar a los demás, especialmente a sus amigos y alumnos. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus muchas peculiaridades, Moruchika mostró que era una digna estratega, y su valor y lealtad a sus aliados es muy estable. En situaciones que amenazan la vida o importantes que involucran a alguien a quien le importa en peligro, ella tiende a la ira contra las personas que están en desacuerdo con sus planes. Debido a las restricciones impuestas sobre ella por sus padres y el hecho de que sus sirvientes las cuidaran para que no se lastime, Moruchika a menudo parecía querer asumir las responsabilidades y obtener la libertad de la vida adulta. Sin embargo, no importa cómo actuara, se daba cuenta de que ella era todavía una niña vulnerable debajo de todo lo que ella pretendía ser. Cuando Moruchika era niña perteneció al Equipo Kushina su personalidad única destacó entre todos los integrantes. A diferencia de la maternal Kushina, el frívolo Kazo o el brusco y torpe Kou, Moruchika era ferozmente independiente, sarcástica, directa, tenaz y belicosa, aunque por dentro era en verdad bondadosa. Ella era muy varonil en la forma en que actuaba y se vestía. Sin embargo, a diferencia sus compañeros, quienes evitaban luchar siempre que fuera posible, Moruchika amaba luchar y se sentían orgullosa de sus habilidades aún siendo ciega. Su afán de demostrar su indeprendecia llevó a algunos conflictos con su equipo. Ella insistía en que no necesitaba ayuda en nada, confundiendo un simple gesto amable como un acto de compasión por su ceguera. Sin embargo, tras una charla con el Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, entendió que Kushina, Kazo y Kou se preocupaban por ella, porque eran compañeros y amigos, no porque su discapacidad los hiciera sentirse obligados a hacerlo. Moruchika no dejó que su ceguera afectara su autoconfianza. Tenía una alta autoestima en lo que respecta a muchas de sus habilidades y estaba más que decidida a demostrar que no iba a dejar que su ceguera le impidiera vivir libremente y luchando como todos los demás. Sin embargo, a veces esto actuó como un ardid para ocultar inseguridades personales. Luego de la muerte de sus compañeros, seguido de su maestra, ella entra en un depresión grave que incluso casi la llevo a la muerte en un intento de suicidio. No obstante, aún con todo el peso emocional que sentía, pudo salir adelante, aún con depresión (más controlada). Midoriko, tratando de protegerla de otro intento de suicidio, la llevó a vivir con ella donde Moruchika se estableció cómodamente, incluso expresando que parecían la familia que siempre quiso. Luego Moruchika abandona la casa de Midoriko luego de que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, arrendando un departamento, tomó la tutoria del hijo de su maestra y prometió cuidarlo hasta que creciera y formara su propia familia. Le fascina comer y parece tener un apetito insasible, mayoritariamente viéndose con algún tipo de comida. Con frecuencia invita a sus alumnos a comer, agradandole invitar a Choji a comer por ser más pesado, por lo tanto puede sentir más su presencia. Aunque durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi después de utilizar Jutsu: Control de Calorías, provocando que este adelgazará, exclamó que Choji "perdió lo que le hacía ser Choji". Ella tiene la manía de comer mucha comida durante momentos de tensión o en una pelea que sabe que será muy interesante, insultando a las personas sin querer hacerlo, la mayoría de veces. Debido a su naturaleza como Kagura, puede volverse extremadamente sanguinaria si no controla sus instintos, volviéndose muchos más poderosa y temible cuando pierde el control de si misma y despierta su sed de sangre, siendo capaz de derrotar con facilidad a un gran ejercito de Shinobis, como se vio en su batalla contra los refuerzos de Sunagakure tras que estos matarán a Kazo Shimura. Luego de enterarse del pasado de su clan, se niega a aceptar su legado como Kagura (aún teniendo en cuenta lo agresiva que acostumbra a ser) debido a la repercusión que tuvo en su familia, y sólo quiere vivir como una kunoichi normal. En la película Road to Ninja: Naruto la Película su personalidad es igual a la que tenía de niña, agresiva, terca y poco compresible, sin embargo, es solamente amable con sus hijos, mientras que trata de degenerado a Kakashi Hatake, golpeándolo cuando se acerca a menos de tres metros de ella. Habilidades Moruchika es una hábil kunoichi de Konohagakure, perteneciente al temido Clan Kagura, ella es más conocida como "La Asesina a Ciegas", por su capacidad de asesinar sin ser vista y por el mismo hecho de su ceguera. Sin embargo, ella al no tener su sentido de la visión, todos sus demás sentidos fueron aumentos a niveles sobrehumanos. A pesar de su ceguera, Moruchika puede "ver" a través de un "sexto sentido" que le sirve como un radar similar al de los murciélagos, llamado habilidad sísmica del clan Kagura. Ella puede detectar las vibraciones en el suelo para percibir los objetos, personas, y otros aspectos de su entorno hasta 3000 kilómetros, actuando esencialmente como un sonar, pero a través de un elemento que el usuario se haya especializado, en este caso tierra. En su clan es considerada como la prodigio de prodigios, siendo un genio tanto en su clan como en el resto de los clanes. Su oído privilegiado tiene una sensibilidad que alcanza niveles realmente asombrosos, contribuyendo de manera decisiva a su prodigiosa capacidad acrobática (sentido superdesarrollado de equilibrio) o convirtiéndola en una auténtico detector de mentiras humano, detectando la veracidad o la mentira de las palabras por las variaciones en el ritmo cardíaco del interlocutor. Su sentido del tacto también está, por supuesto, extraordinariamente desarrollado, lo que ayuda a la lectura de periódicos o a su ya prodigiosa fuerza, y le permite controlar perfectamente la presión que ejerce y el punto exacto de equilibrio de los objetos en relación a su propio cuerpo. Igualmente, le otorga un control perfecto sobre éste, que deriva en un equilibrio y agilidad espectaculares que le convierten en una acróbata de circo, que se desplaza a gran velocidad por las alturas, balanceándose con su cable colgado de los rascacielos y edificios de la aldea. Combinado su tacto con habilidad sísmica, está dotada también de una puntería eficaz que transforma su Bo en un arma terrible, pudiendo lanzarlo con gran potencia. Por otro lado, Moruchika entrena su cuerpo para conseguir la mayor fuerza y resistencia posibles. Sin embargo, no hay duda de que su principal arma es la carencia de sentido del miedo, potenciada por su ceguera. Sobre todo su sentido del tacto y el oído, eran especialmente agudos, lo que le permitía utilizar su habilidad sísmica a niveles notables. Al ser una Kagura de personalidad opuesta a la común, debido a que prefiere contener sus ansias de sangre, cuando ya no puede parar su ansiedad de matar los sellos en sus brazos se liberan, aumentando su fuerza y capacidad de combate incluso para un Kagura, siendo de capaz de cambiar con facilidad la ventaja en una batalla. Sus instintos asesinos que tiene por lo general, ella los suprime a causa de que no es de su agrado, pero ella libera sus ansias de matar cuando ve a alguien cercano ser lastimado. Fue conocida durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi por asesinar a sangre fría a sus enemigos. Al igual que los miembros del Clan Kagura, es conocida por tener grandes reservas de chakra, por poseer habilidades y técnicas muy poderosas y la aptitud natural para todo lo relacionado con el combate. Moruchika posee una habilidad regenerativa natural que les permite sanar sus heridas, aunque al ser usuaria de la habilidad de regeneración instantánea puede curar sus heridas en segundos o minutos, dependiendo de la gravedad. Ella es capaz de soportar venenos mortales porque su organismo desecha y purifica sus sustancias dañinas, por lo tanto no es afectada por ninguna clase de venenos. Posee una vitalidad que les ayuda a recuperarse del cansancio en poco tiempo que, de igual forma, le ayuda a tolerar grandes embestidas de dolor, además, de que tiene una gran cantidad de chakra parecida a la de un Biju. Ella es a menudo es considerada como una de las kunoichis más fuertes de su clan, asesinando a enemigos con grandes capacidades sin llevarla hasta el momento a un esfuerzo al limite. La sangre de un Kagura tiene la capacidad de curar heridas, esto se muestra cuando Naruto es herido en su batalla contra Gaara, ella corta su mano y le da de beber su sangre a Naruto para estabilizar su estado y evitar que este muera. Taijutsu Moruchika es una maestra del Taijutsu, aunque sus ataques son principalmente Ninjutsu. Ella tiene amplios conocimientos, al igual que habillidades y técnicas en Taijutsu. Con su habilidad es capaz de luchar contra una numerosa cantidad de ninjas de alto nivel, muchas veces sin necesidad de armas. Es especialista en el estilo de lucha conocido como Puño Fuerte. Además, su intenso entrenamiento le ha dado velocidad tan tremenda que sus movimientos pueden parecer como si estuviera desapareciendo a ojos desenfocados. Su destreza en batalla y la velocidad le permita capturar eficazmente a sus oponentes con la guardia baja con un rápido derribaré y fácilmente evadir ataques. También muestra una notable cantidad de agilidad para quien prefiere tener los pies plantados en el suelo en todo momento, pero al dejar de tener contacto con el suelo, ella sigue siendo igual de fuerte, ella se mantiene firme en el suelo para intimidar y sentirse segura al luchar. Ella ha aprendido el momento exacto para liberar su chakra al golpear, Moruchika fácilmente podría quitar cualquier obstáculo y convertirlo en escombros. Un enemigo golpeado por ella podría sufrir la muerte instantánea, fracturas, órganos rotos, o cualquier otra herida de extremo daño. No obstante, su fuerza no es tan grande como la de Sakura Haruno u Tsunade al estar sus habilidades drenadas por los sellos en sus brazos, pero de igual forma es capaz de crear cráteres de gran tamaño. Suele ser subestimada a causa de su ceguera, por ello sus enemigos suelen atacarle con Taijutsu, pensando que su punto débil. Como miembro del Clan Kagura tiene un cuerpo que está bien desarrollado con una fuerza extraordinaria y mucha flexibilidad, que le permite levantar grandes objetos y derribar con facilidad a sus enemigos. Sus piernas están llenas de fuerza por lo que son capaces de saltar a alturas extraordinarias y dar patadas como un rayo y pueden acabar con poderosos enemigos con solo un golpe. Cuando niña se vio sometida bajo el vigorizante entrenamiento de Might Duy, que incrementó todas sus habilidad y aprendió una serie de técnicas de taijutsu prohibidas en el proceso, a pesar de ello, ella no puede ejercer Liberación de las Ocho Puertas. Acrobacia Moruchika es extraordinariamente acrobática. Incluso a una edad joven, ella fue capaz de ejecutar piruetas y volteretas en el aire con una capacidad que supera incluso la agilidad de Might Guy. Sus habilidades acrobáticas le permitió unirse al Circo de Konoha, donde realizaba con frecuencia actos en la cuerda floja con equilibrio y gracia. Debido a esto, ella fue muy rápida y ágil en batalla, capaz de superar en maniobras a casi cualquier rival y realizar saltos excepcionalmente altos y lejanos hasta desde una posición estacionaria. Bloqueo de Chakra Según sus comentarios, dado a que tuvo una relación con miembro del clan Hyuga, ella aprendió el bloqueo de chakra, siendo una de sus habilidades más características. Moruchika podía golpear una secuencia de puntos de Chakra, inmovilizando a sus enemigos en diversos grados. Ella tenía la capacidad de paralizar una sola parte del cuerpo o todo el cuerpo de un oponente. Está habilidad la hizo especialmente peligrosa en batalla. Ninjutsu Moruchika posee una habilidad natural en el Ninjutsu, pudiendo defenderse u atacar de todas las formas que quiera. Su destreza con los Sellos Manuales, es también muy alta, pudiendo usar jutsus de alto nivel, estando a un velocidad, muy superior. Aunque suele no utilizar mucho el ninjutsu debido a que sus habilidades hereditarias le ayudan mucho más que los jutsus. Ella tiene un buen control de chakra que tiene desde nacimiento, aunque no suficiente como para ejercer ninjutsu médico. Jutsu de Invocación Moruchika, al ser hija de una miembro del Clan Kagura, tiene la posibilidad de invocar a un oso panda llamado Shiroi (白い) que le ayuda atacando con fuerza al enemigo,teniendo técnicas cooperativas de alto nivel que llenan a ser muy complejas por otros. Shiroi le enseñó a luchar al enviarla al País de los Pandas, aunque Moruchika admite que tan solo recibió golpes, no entrenamiento. Genjutsu El Genjutsu es otra de las grandes habilidades de Moruchika donde ha demostrado tener gran talento, logrando deshacer técnicas ilusorias de gran nivel sin mucho esfuerzo. Incluso se ha visto que es capaz de sentir antes que nadie que un Genjutsu está en proceso y deshacerse de él siendo muy habilidosa en este arte. Gracias a que ella es ciega, no puede caer bajo los Genjutsu del Sharingan, sin embargo, ella es capaz de caer en Genjutsu de Aromas por su privilegiada nariz. Kenjutsu Moruchika también es hábil en combates cuerpo a cuerpo con armas, la mayoría de veces utilizando el Bo que porta o una katana, aunque su capacidad física le permite sostener y manejar armas muy grandes y pesadas; debido a que es miembro de la Primera Familia del Clan Kagura (especialista en combates cuerpo a cuerpo), no es especialista en combates con armas, pero tiene cierto talento innato en este tipo de técnicas. Ella es una espadachina experta, especializada en el asesinato rápido atacando puntos vitales. Inteligencia Además es conocida por tener una gran inteligencia por lo que ha sido considerada también como una excelente ninja estratega, por lo que es capaz de reconocer los puntos débiles de sus oponentes y formular rápidas estrategias a su favor. Moruchika ha mostrado su habilidad al leer y descifrar los patrones de ataque de sus enemigos y actuar al instante. Ha mostrado ser capaz de captar y analizar hasta el más insignificante detalle de su entorno, utilizando esa información en el preciso momento. Ella es bastante ingeniosa tanto en batalla como en habilidad recreativas, esto se puede demostrar cuando convirtió el dañado juguete en forma de pelota en un arma que apodó pelota-bomba, que es capaz de explotar y regenerarse. Ella pasa la mayoría del tiempo elaborando remedios milagrosos, objetos de alta tecnología, libros de diferentes ramas de la ciencia y venenos. Cuando ayuda a Ibiki Morino en la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha es poco excéntrica, sarcástica y con falta de tacto, también es muy perceptiva y muchas de las teorías que ella considera ayudan a sacar información de criminales (a pesar de que sus métodos sean poco ortodoxos y a menudo al borde de la ley). Incluso ha sido categorizada como una profesional en el mentalismo por el Tercer Hokage, un arte de ejecución antiguo en el cual el practicante utiliza la agilidad mental, principios de la magia escénica o sugestión para hacer una ilusión de lectura mental, psicoquinesis, precognición, clarividencia o control mental. Habilidades hereditarias Moruchika, como Kagura, al crecer va experimentando diferentes emociones que le permiten "descubrir" sus habilidades ocultas, aunque en algunos casos se desarrollan nuevas habilidades debido a altos niveles de adrenalina en la sangre (Habilidad de regeneración instantánea, por ejemplo); luego de descubrir las habilidades, ella pueden ejercerlas donde, cuando y con quien quieran como sujeto de practica, sin gastar chakra, aunque se gasta la energía vital del usuario. Actualmente ella posee 6 habilidades: Habilidad de regeneración instantánea Cuando se lesiona, Moruchika se cura más rápidamente que un ser humano normal, siendo capaz de regenerar cualquier órgano, extremidad o tejido celular perdido en segundos o minutos, dependiendo de la gravedad. Al tener esta habilidad no se requiere atención médica ya que las heridas se regeneran con rapidez, notándose aún en pleno combate. Aunque si el el usuario, por ejemplo, tiene una torcedura del tobillo, este deberá acomodar el hueso manualmente antes de que el área del tobillo se regenere. Habilidad sísmica del Clan Kagura Es una habilidad sensorial que se encuentra dentro de las células de todo miembro Clan Kagura, permitiendo detectar las vibraciones en el suelo para percibir los objetos, personas, y otros aspectos de su entorno, dentro de algún elemento que se especialice el usuario. Moruchika es la Kagura más joven en dominar esta habilidad, siendo considerada una prodigio. Habilidad de los cinco elementos Le da la libertad al usuario de manipular los cinco elemento (Fuego, Viento, Agua, Rayo y Tierra) a su voluntad, muchas veces sin ni siquiera moverse mucho u no moverse en absoluto. Se controla estos elementos a través de la mente, pero este habilidad no es capaz de ser utilizada cuando el usuario pierde la cordura. Habilidad del adormecimiento Es la habilidad que permite al usuario robar las habilidades de otros Kagura a través de contacto físico, despojando al contrincante del usuario de sus habilidades naturales. Al realizar esta habilidad el usuario puede crear dolores u incluso la muerte a otro Kagura. Sin embargo, todos aquellos que poseen esta habilidad tienen altamente prohibido usarla. Habilidad de la materia Da al usuario la libertad de atravesar materia sólida, al atravesar los objetos causa ondas en estos como si fuesen líquido, pero luego de atravesar la materia esta vuelve a su estado normal. Es ocupada con frecuencia para ocultarse de otros porque provoca que no sea perceptible por ninja de tipo sensor. Habilidad salvaje Fue la habilidad más usada antes del mandato de Izayoi Kagura, luego fue prohibida por ser demasiado peligrosa, aunque es utilizada algunas veces por Moruchika durante de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Esta habilidad incrementa las habilidades de un Kagura diez veces, dándole en especial una fuerza, velocidad y resistencia que sobrepasa los conocimientos humanos. Cuando esta habilidad es activada por el usuario (debido a que es una habilidad hereditaria que debe ser sellada), este pierde su cordura y comienza a matar a todo ser vivo que ve, aunque solo dura por diez minutos antes de que el usuario vuelva a la normalidad, aunque depende de la persona. Primera Parte Introducción Moruchika se presentaría frente a sus equipos (Equipo 7, Equipo 8 y Equipo 10) como su maestra especial que es encargada de ayudar al líder del equipo, también podría oír las quejas de ellos respecto a su maestro para informarlo al Tercer Hokage. El equipo 7 presentó una queja por la tardanza de su maestro, mientras que el Equipo 8 y el Equipo 10 no presentaron queja alguna. País de las Olas Participa durante el Arco del País de las Olas, apoyando al Equipo 7 en su primera misión de rango C (Aunque luego se convertiría en A). Habría arriesgado su vida para salvar a Sakura Haruno de un ataque, cuidado de Naruto Uzumaki y Kakashi Hatake, también enseñado taijutsu a Sasuke Uchiha. Logros * Salió de la '''Academia Ninja tras un año de estudio. * Desde pequeña demostró grandes actitudes aptas para una batalla. * Fue la segunda mejor de la clase en su generación, siendo Kakashi el primero. * Se convirtió en Jonin a temprana edad. * Ingresó a ANBU a los 13 años por órdenes del Cuarto Hokage, retirándose a los 17 años para ser Instructora Especial para las Nuevas Generaciones Shinobi. * Aprendió a luchar gracias a los topos nariz estrellada cerca de su casa, luego formalizando sus entrenamientos con Might Duy, el padre de Might Guy. * Ayudó a Might Guy a ser Gennin, enseñándole ninjutsu básico. * Fue el amor platónico de Might Guy, siendo el primer personaje cronológicamente que le confiesan amor en público en la serie, siendo Sakura Haruno el primer personaje visto. * Logró perfeccionar habilidad sísmica del clan Kagura a los 7 años, siendo la más joven de su clan en lograrlo. * Fue alumna de Might Duy, Kushina Uzumaki y Jiraiya. * Tiene cuatro sentidos muy especializados: tacto, gusto, audición ''y el olfato''. * En los Exámenes Chunin venció a Anko Mitarashi y Rin Nohara. * Es una de las mejores Kagura en contener su "naturaleza asesina" por ser perteneciente al Clan Kagura. * Durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi sus apodos más renombrada fue "La hoja sin miedo" y''"Asesina a Ciegas", por sus habilidades. * Demostró ser muy habilidosa en Genjutsu al deshacer técnicas ilusorias con facilidad. * La recompensa por su cabeza, según el libro Bingo, 68 millones de Ryō. * Es una ''especialista en seguimiento, mientras que su equipo se especializa en ataque a corta y media distancia. * Inspiró a varias personas en convertirse en Shinobi aún siendo ciegos. * Cuando niña era muy débil, pero al crecer ella fue obteniendo una gran resistencia que le es útil en batalla. * Tanto su poder como su belleza han sidos reconocidos mundialmente. * No es capaz de caer en técnicas ilusorias visuales al ser ciega, sin embargo suele ser vulnerable a los Genjutsu de Aromas. * Adoptó a Naruto Uzumaki como su hijo con tan solo 18 años para protegerlo de Danzo Shimura, quien quería asesinarlo sin importarle la perdida del Kyubi. * Arriesgó su vida para salvar a Sakura Haruno en la misión protección a Tazuna. * Durante la invasión de la arena y el sonido, es una de las pocas kunoichi de la Hoja que no tiene rasguños. * Participó junto a Jiraiya en la misión de infiltración de Amegakure, donde luchó contra Konan, vendiéndola, pero siendo vencida por los seis caminos del dolor de Pain. * Es uno de los pocos personajes en experimentar la muerte para luego ser revivida. * Fue la líder de la Sexta División (División de suicida) en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. * Es una de las pocas personas que ha sido capaz de golpear a Madara durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. * Sobrevivió a la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, sin graves heridas. * Pudo ver a sus 31 años, luego que Naruto consiguiera el poder del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Ella al ser capaz de ver, lloró después de diez años. * Se casó con el estudiante del esposo de maestra, Kakashi Hatake, el Sexto Hokage. * Es la actual líder del Clan Kagura, siendo la segunda más joven en lograr tener esa posición. * Consiguió una alianza con el Clan Senju, a través de Midoriko Senju. * Dejó su carrera como ninja para dedicarse se dedica a entrenar a miembros jóvenes del Clan Kagura. Curiosidades * Los compuestos de su nombre puede significar literalmente Topo subterráneo; "Moru" (モル, topo) y "Chika" (地下, subterráneo). * Tanto Midoriko Senju como Naruto Uzumaki le llaman "Mo", porque piensan que su nombre es muy largo. * Su nombre estuvo prohibido de decirlo en algunas aldeas, tales como Kusagakure, Takigakure e Iwagakure, por temor a que aparezca. * La primera persona que asesinó tras ceder ante sus ansias de sangre fue caza-recompensas que trató de secuestrarla, ella lo descuartizó y lo lanzó al río, antes de volver a la normalidad. * Trae siempre consigo una pelota-bomba (un antiguo juguete de Naruto que convirtió en arma) y un Bo. * Cuando ella era pequeña solía huir de casa, crear madrigueras y quedarse ahí hasta sus padres la encontraran, pero luego perdió esta costumbre ya que nadie la iba a buscar. * Es ciega ya que sus ojos no fueron vendados al nacer, costumbre del Clan Kagura * A pesar de su ceguera, puede "ver" a través de un "sexto sentido" que le sirve como un radar similar al de los murciélagos, llamado habilidad sísmica del clan Kagura. Ella puede detectar las vibraciones en el suelo para percibir los objetos, personas, y otros aspectos de su entorno, actuando esencialmente como un sonar, pero a través de un elemento que el usuario se haya especializado, en este caso tierra. * Acompañó a Naruto en su entrenamiento con Jiraiya durante tres meses, luego volvió a Konoha para casarse y tener a Kakushi y Yugen. ** Fue herida en su brazo por Naruto en su modo Kyubi con cuatro colas. Ella se encargó de retener a Naruto mientras que Jiraiya restauraba el sello de Naruto. Cuando ambos estuvieron inconscientes y heridos, los llevó al hospital. ** Moruchika le quedó una cicatriz en su brazo, que no le mostró a Naruto hasta que estuvo internada en el hospital en Pain, luego de dos años. * Kakashi Hatake aseguró que es la única persona a quien teme cuando se enfada. * Según palabras de Hiruzen Sarutobi, heredó la pacifica apariencia de su padre y la personalidad salvaje de su madre, siendo una rara mezcla de estos dos. * Suele reunirse con Shizune y Kurenai a beber sake durante sus noches libres. * El nombre de sus dos hijos biológicos significan literalmente oculto en la tierra de cultivo (畑 隠し, Hatake Kakushi) y misterioso campo de cultivo (畑幽玄, Hatake Yugen), dando referencia a que ambos fueron un secreto para Konoha cuando Moruchika estaba embarazada. * El personaje de Moruchika Kagura está inspirado en tres personajes: Toph una Maestra Tierra de la serie Avatar: El último maestro aire, Morgiana ''de Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic y'' Daredevil, ''personaje ficticio de Marvel Comics. * Llegó a Konoha a la edad de 6 años, después de la muerte de sus padres, siendo su abuelo, Kegama su único familiar. * En un principio odiaba a Kakashi por su personalidad, pero luego de la muerte de Rin, Obito, Kou y Kazo, ambos se volvieron más cercanos, al punto que Kakashi desarrolló sentimientos por Moruchika que odiaba admitir, hasta que Moruchika adoptó a Naruto, momento en el que confesaría sus sentimientos. Aunque, ella no devolvió los sentimientos cuando Kakashi se convirtió en maestro de Naruto, cuando estuvo completamente enamorada de él. * Cuando se enteró que Kakashi besó a Hanare por palabras Naruto, ella lo golpeó tan fuerte a Kakashi que lo mandó al hospital por dos meses. * Según ella, su madre era muy agresiva cuando algo no sucedía como quería, heredando este rasgo de ella. * Ocasionalmente ayuda a '''Ibiki Morino' en Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha. * Su abuelo muere cuando ella tiene 14 años, poco después que sus compañeros de equipo y su maestra muriesen. Ella en un impulso de rabia al no ser capaz de hacer nada por ellos trata de suicidarse, siendo detenida por Midoriko Senju y Kakashi Hatake. * Es el único miembro dentro del Equipo Kushina y Equipo Moruchika que su nombre no comienza con "K". * Tras haber rechazado brutalmente a Might Guy, son amigos y ella se disculpa a diario con él por el golpe que le dio. * Convivió con Midoriko Senju y Kikyo Senju, la última siendo su futura estudiante. * Exclamó que a ella no le agrada peinarse, sin embargo deja que Midoriko peine de ella ya que a ella le gusta probar nuevas cosas con cabello, mostrando la confianza que se tienen. * Al adoptar a Naruto no cambió su apellido a Kagura, excusando que se oía mucho mejor Uzumaki Naruto que Kagura Naruto. Sin embargo, en realidad no cambió su apellido porque sentía que sería una traición a su maestra y el Cuarto Hokage. * Según ella, la presencia de Guy es muy animada y se siente desde cualquier punto de Konoha. * Jiraiya le dio la Saga de Icha Icha en versión braille para que pudiese leer el libro. Ella comentó que eran libros muy interesantes aunque le faltaba un poco de realismo. * Comentó que le agrada la personalidad de Temari y Tenten, por ser honestas al hablar. * Llama a su hijo adoptivo, Bakaruto cuando este hace una estupidez y ella tiene hacerse responsable del problema. * Moruchika asesinó a la esposa del Tercer Tsuchikage, ganándose el odio del Kage. * Según Kurenai, la impulsividad de Naruto se parece a la de Moruchika cuando niña. * Según el Databook: ** Su comida favorita es la comida picante, mientras que su menos favorita es el sushi y la gelatina. ** Su hobby es oír las hojas volar en otoño y enseñar a sus alumnos. ** Le gusta caminar sin zapatos en las cabezas de las estatuas Hokage y le disgusta pelear sobre agua. ** Moruchika ha realizado 961 misiones oficiales en total, 92 de rango D, 204 de rango C, 271 de rango B, 305 de rango A y 89 de rango S. ** Su palabra favorita es "luz" (光, Hikari). ** Dice ser la mejor kunoichi ciega del mundo, siendo confirmado por Tsunade. ** Sus mejores amigas son Midoriko Senju, Kurenai Yuhi ''y Rin Nohara.'' ** Tenía deseos de lucha contra Kushina Uzumaki, Midoriko Senju y Anko Mitarashi. ** Le gusta ponerle apodos a las personas, por ejemplo a Asuma Sarutobi, hombre ceniza; también le gusta participar de concursos de comida de comer todo lo que pueda junto a Naruto Uzumaki, aunque ella siempre gane. ** Le molesta que Kakashi se aproveche de la generosidad de Kinoe (Yamato), que le regaña por ello y obliga a su esposo a pedirle disculpas a su ex-compañero ANBU. ** Ella nunca pensó en ser capaz de ver el mundo, sin necesidad de percibirlo. ** Moruchika se considera a si misma como una mujer excéntrica e impulsiva. * Kushina le encargó a Naruto si algo le llegase a pasar a ella o a Minato, que lo cuidará como si fuese su hijo. Ella cumplió con el encargo, cuidando de Naruto hasta que él hiciese su propia familia. * Minato suspuso que Moruchika y Kakashi eran novios, a lo que ella responde que estaban casados con tres hijos, siendo Naruto el único adoptado de ellos, sorprendiendo al Hokage. * Suele bromear acerca de su ceguera, no tomándola como una discapacidad. * Kushina le define como "niña terca". * Alojó a Jiraiya en su casa durante la primera parte, cerrando su habilitación con pestillo para que no entrara a su habitación. * Moruchika pagó en secreto el Dojo de Rock Lee donde él puede desafiar a cualquiera. * Cuando era niña, tenía cierta similitud física con Hinata Hyuga. * Comparte el honor al igual que Mito Uzumaki, Biwako Sarutobi, Hinata Hyuga y su maestra, Kushina Uzumaki, de ser la esposa de un Hokage de Konoha. * Danzo trató de reclutarla a Raíz, pero Asuma le recomendó que no lo hiciera y que siguiera baja las órdenes de su padre. * Es madrina de Ike Senju y Mirai Sarutobi, por ser amiga de Midoriko, Guy, Kurenai y Asuma, mientras que sus hijos, Kakushi y Yugen, son ahijados de Midoriko y Guy. * Durante la Invasión a Konoha '''por Pain', ella llevó a Kakushi y Yugen al refugio, a cargo de Ayame y Teuchi, mientras que fue -aún debilitada- a llevar a los aldeanos al refugio. Ella murió, protegiendo a '''Shikamaru' y Kurenai, junto a su hija no nacida, dejando que ambos pudieran escapar al refugio. Antes de ser revivida, su cadáver fue encontrado por Midoriko y Guy, quienes lloraban, sosteniendo sus manos, pero al ser revivida, Moruchika se burló diciendo que era una alegría ser ciega para no ver sus caras embarradas en mocos. Midoriko y Guy la abrazan con fuerza, Midoriko regañándola por ser tan poco madura en momento serios con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. * Moruchika afirmó que Kushina era su ejemplo a seguir. * Según Jiraiya, Moruchika es una mujer atrapada en un cuerpo de una niña, esto lo dice porque Moruchika es una chica de baja estatura, con rasgos delicados y con poco pecho. * Al igual que Tenten, no tiene habilidades para ser un Ninja Médico por no poseer un buen manejo de Chakra. * Nunca se ha referido a Konoha como su hogar, sino un lugar que proteger. * Cumplió la regla del clan Kagura, teniendo a tres hijos, dos biológicos y uno adoptado. * Pertenece al Clan Kagura por sus padres, también perteneciendo al clan Hatake por su matrimonio con Kakashi Hatake. * Durante Naruto Road to Ninja: La Película, Moruchika confirma que Naruto es perteneciente al Clan Kagura por ser su hijo adoptivo, por lo que ella se encargaría de recomendarlo para Jonin. * Su personalidad es opuesta a Midoriko, sin embargo, son muy buenas amigas. * Accidentalmente tocó los pechos de Midoriko cuando eran adolescentes, desde entonces le dice: pechos caídos. * Junto con Iruka Umino, son los únicos personajes capaces de provocar que Naruto obedezca sin necesidad de usar la fuerza, debido a que les tiene mucho respeto. * Cuando Naruto era molestado por sus patéticas habilidades como ninja, Moruchika le entrenó en Taijutsu y Shurikenjutsu, también le enseñó a no oír los comentarios de los demás sobre él; frecuentemente le anima a seguir su sueño de convertirse en Hokage. * Tras salir del hospital, luego de su batalla con Pain, fue recibida por todos sus alumnos, amigos y a su lloroso hijo. Ella se acercó a Naruto, preguntándole el porque de sus llantos, pero este ignoró su pregunta y la abrazó fuerte, dando gracias que estaba viva. * Es el único personaje que durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi usó ropas no tradicionales al uniforme de Konoha, al no ser de su estilo. * Luego de recuperar su vista, en The Last: Naruto la Película y en el epílogo se le ve con sus ojos tapados con vendas. Ella lo hace al entrenar o luchar, debido a que se concentra más de esa manera sin contar que estaba acostumbrada a no ver su entorno. * Fue la madrina en la boda de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga. Frases * "Hoy podré cambiar lo que fui ayer". * (Sus "útlimas palabras" tras sacrificarse por Shikamaru y Kurenai) "Shikamaru, cuida de ese niño... merece un mejor futuro, aún no nace y mira en problemas está metido... dale un futuro". * (Para sus padres) "Puede que sea ciega, puede que sea inútil y débil, ¡pero yo soy alguien que quiere salir adelante, aún siendo así!". * (Presentándose el primer día de clases en la Academia Ninja) "Mi nombre es Moruchika, aunque no les interese conocerme mi nombre. Espero que sean agradables porque no dudaré en golpearlos, eso le incluye, maestro". * (Para el Tercer Hokage) "Yo no soy frágil ni indefensa. Yo soy una kunoichi. Se como defenderme yo misma, aceptaré cualquier misión que usted me dé". * (Para Kegama, cada vez que llega de la Academia Ninja) "Abuelito, estoy en casa, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿tu medicina, un jugo, una comida, un libro para que te entretengas?" * (Para el equipo Kushina) "¡Qué sea ciega no quiere decir que no puedo hacer algo, grupo de imbéciles!" * (Para Kushina) "Cuando era niña lloré mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, sin que nadie me contuviese. Yo lloré porque me sentía sola, a nadie le interesa mi existencia y nadie estaba conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba". * (Para Kushina) "No me importa cómo me veo. No busco la aprobación de nadie. Sé muy bien quien soy." * (Para Rin) "La primera vez que te vi fuiste tan amable conmigo que me diste miedo". * (Para Kakashi) "No hay nada más idiota que las reglas. Las reglas shinobi nunca han llevado a nada bueno, ¿por qué crees que han ocurrido tantas guerras?". * (Para Minato, Kushina y Rin sobre Obito, Kakashi, Kazo y Kou) "Si desean podemos decirle a un mendigo que se los lleve, ya se han pasado de ruidosos". * (Para Kurenai, en el funeral de Kazo) "Fue mi culpa, fue por ceguera, si hubiese visto el ataque esto no hubiese pasado (...) Kurenai, ¿podrías abrazarme, por favor, antes que me desvanezca?". * (Para Rin, en el funeral de Obito) "El mundo es así, cruel". * (Para Rin en su funeral) "Tu fuiste una de las primeras personas en las que confié al llegar a Konoha, te lo agradezco, amiga". * (Para Minato) "Lo único que necesito es ser fuerte para proteger a mis compañeros y a Konoha". * (Para si misma, mientras es torturada) "Reini, dame un poco de tu resistencia que tanto te destacó, esto es por Konoha, aquel lugar que debo proteger, por ello, ¡ayúdame!" * (Para Kakashi, cuando es secuestrada) "Finalmente creo que fui útil, como un estorbo..." * (Para el funeral de Kegama) "Abuelito, ¿por qué debías morir? Te quería conmigo, eras lo más importante de mi vida". * (Para Kakashi, un día antes de tratar de suicidarse) "Kakashi, si muriese el día de mañana, ¿llorarías por mí?". * (Para Midoriko, tras detener de suicidarse) "Déjame por favor, quiero estar en paz". * (Para Midoriko y Kakashi, en el hospital tras tratar de suicidarse) "Nunca vi el rostro de mis padres, ni de mis compañeros o el de mi maestra, nunca podre ver sus rostros, por más que quiera". * (Sobre la nueva generación de graduados de la Academia) "Son mucho más poderosos de lo que ustedes creen, dejen que pasen unos años de entrenamiento y se sorprenderán de lo que son capaces de hacer". * (Para si misma siempre que tiene hambre) "Todo sería mucho mejor si tuviera comida chatarra con muchas calorías en mi mano pero soy pobre y no puedo permitirme eso". * (Para Naruto la primera vez que lo conocío) "Hola enano, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿dónde están tus padres?" * (Para Kurenai, estando ebria) "¡Estoy cansada de la rutina! Tan solo quiero dormir todo el día..." * (Para Naruto) "A mi no me puedes mentir". * (Pensando en Kazo, Kou y Kushina) "Si me estoy equivocando manden una señal del cielo, que no sea un rayo, por favor". * (Para Naruto) "Oh, que genial idea, darle de leer algo complejo a una ciega. Tengo menos posibilidades de tu para entender esto (..) Soy capaz de ayudarte en todo lo que quieras, excepto ver o leer" * (Para Shikamaru) "Un holgazán por elección, ¿eh?" * (Para Choji) "Me encantas, puedo sentirte. Te daré unas galletas". * (Para Ino) "Deberías comer un poco más, pesas muy poco y no puedo percibirte, aunque de tanto que hablas no será un problema". * (Para Sasuke) "¿Qué parte de que soy ciega no entiendes? No puedo caer en un Genjutsu Visual, mis ojos no me lo permiten". * (Presentándose ante el Equipo Moruchika) "Yo soy Moruchika, un gusto en conocerlos, bola de perdedores". * (Para los matones que golpearon a Naruto) "Espero que les quede claro a todos ustedes que este chico de aquí, al que tanto atacan con burlas y discriminación es mi hijo, y por lo tanto no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a dañarlo. Si los vuelvo a ver golpeando a Naruto, les devolveré a cada uno de ustedes el doble de fuerte esos golpes". * (Para Naruto, cuando llegaba llorando de la Academia) "Dime lo que sucede, sino no puedo ayudarte (...) Escúchame, Bakaruto, tu serás Hokage, no importa lo que ellos digan, cree en lo que puedes lograr y esfuérzate mucho en conseguirlo". * (Para Naruto) "¿Podrías dejar de romper tanto tus ropas? Es muy dificil arreglarla cuando eres ciega". * (Para Naruto) "Tu no serás mi hijo de sangre, pero te quiero como uno. Tu eres lo más valioso que tengo y tendré, entiende eso por favor. Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte adoptado, porque tu eres especial, Naruto" * (Para Kakashi) "Eres la persona más fastidiosa que he conocido, pero eres la única que provoca ponerme nerviosa y sonreír como boba. ¿Qué me has hecho? Ahora mismo mis piernas tiritan, mi cara se está calentando, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, y lo más frustrante es que estoy diciendo todo lo que pienso, pero no he dicho lo más importante, me he enamorado de ti, Kakashi Hatake". * (Para Midoriko, recordando los antiguos los Exámenes Chunin) "Espero que alguno de ellos se convierta en Chunin y que todos ellos salgan en una sola pieza, me niego a reconocer cadáveres otra vez". * (Para Lee) "Mi nombre es Moruchika, una kunoichi de rango Jonin. Y no pertenezco al Clan Hyuga como crees pertenezco al Clan Kagura, mis ojos son pálida porque soy ciega, Mini-Guy". * (Para Lee) "Eres la copia de Guy cuando niño, te vistes como él, actúas como él, peleas como él, incluso te confesaste a una chica y te rechazó, ¡enserio son iguales!" * (Para el Equipo Guy) "Cuando Guy era joven, se me confesó de la nada, quiso besarme a la fuerza, en respuesta lo mandé al hospital, quebrandole casi todos sus huesos" * (Para Naruto sobre Ino y Sakura) "Ambas están nerviosas, tiritando, sus golpes no representan toda su fuerza, siento como no tienen ganas de pelear pero deben hacerlo para enfrentar algo de su pasado". * (Para Neji) "Por más que tu talento sea natural, nada se compara al esfuerzo". * (Para Tenten) "Eres un buena kunoichi, siento eso de ti". * (Para Neji, luego de su pelea contra Hinata) "Lo que hiciste no fue tan solo un acto desesperado de llamar la atención sino también un acto de mostrarle sus habilidades a la futura heredera del clan, pero no te sirvió de nada lo que hiciste si ella no es la líder del Clan Hyuga. Tan solo lastimaste a alguien que comparte tu sangre, no mereces ser llamado Hyuga, mucho menos Shinobi". * (Para Asuma, en el funeral del Tercer Hokage) "Las habilidades de un ninja son un arma de doble filo". * (Para Sakura, luego de que Sasuke se desertó de Konoha) "¿Prefieres ver la espalda de Naruto y Sasuke durante toda tu vida o que ellos vean tu espalda?". * (Para Guy y Midoriki, tras ser revivida) "Saben, estos son los momentos emotivos que nunca entiendo de las peliculas, diganme, ¿enserio pensaban que se librarían de tan facilmente? El mal nunca muere (...) Agh, que bueno que soy ciega, de seguro sus caras están embarradas en mocos, me da nervios tan solo pensar cuando germenes hay en sus rostros". * (Para Midoriko, durante la invasión de Pain) "¿Ya ha acabado todo? ¿dónde está Naruto?" * (Pensado en Kushina y Minato) "Su hijo se ha convertido en el héroe de Konoha, tal como lo fueron ustedes". * (Para Naruto que lloraba en los brazos de Moruchika, cuando la invasión de Pain terminó) "Llora todo lo que quieras Naruto, yo estaré aquí para ti cuando necesites llorar" * (Para Konan) "Entiendo su dolor. Su aldea fue destruida al igual que la mía cuando era niña, también fue por culpa de Konohagakure, pero no por ello la destruiré porque hay gente que vale la pena allí". * (Para los Cinco Kages) "Los sellos en mis brazos demuestran lo peligra que puedo ser cuando quiera". * (Para Madara) "Hay personas que estarían mejor muertas, tu eres una de ellas". * (Para Kakashi) "Últimamente me duelen los pies al caminar, mi estomago duele, estoy más insoportable que nunca, estoy tan cansada que debo dormir cada cierto tiempo y siento nauseas cada vez que huelo algo. Creo que estoy embarazada". * (Para Kakashi, sobre Kakushi) "Dime, ¿cómo es?" * (Para Kakushi, al tener en sus brazos tras nacer) "Hola, pequeño ser, yo soy tu madre, Moruchika Hatake, es un gusto conocerte" * (Para Naruto) "Ahora tu serás el hermano mayor, cariño, estoy embarazada de mellizos". Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Habitantes de Konohagakure Categoría:Jōnin